Here's to Us
by HarrySeverusStiles
Summary: What happens when the saviors of the wizarding world want to start a family? Will Harry's friends support him or will they discourage him.? Snape/Harry Neville/Seamus, adult themes, mild profanity, romance, male/male, smut, and Mpreg
1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

**This is my first time ever writing a Harry Potter fanfiction! i know that they're some mistakes, but I promise I'll them. This is a Harry Potter fanfic that contains mpreg. If you don't like it, then I'm sorry. I love the relationship between Harry and Snape and I think that Alan Rickman is just so so sexy.**

 **This is the first chapter in the the fanfic. It takes place six years after the defeat of Voldemort.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter at all, I'm not smart enough to come up with something that clever. J.K Rowling is a god. I love everything about her. I don't make money off of this nor would I want to. I'm just her to write and have a good time and read stories by other people. I have too much on my hands this summer so I decided to write fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A New Beginning**

Harry walked down to the dungeons where he shared a private living space with his husband of five years. It was like any other day in the Wizarding World of Hogwarts, but the air just seemed a little colder for a summer day. As he walked he could feel the the cool air nipping at his nose. Even though the sun was shining, things just seemed different to Harry. That's because things were different. It's been nearly six years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and nothing felt the same. It's still taken some time to rebuild and to put Hogwarts back in its original condition, but people were glad that they no longer had to look over their shoulders for the Dark Lord. He was gone. No one in the entire world was more glad to be rid Lord Voldemort than one Mr. Harry Potter.

He found himself standing by the portrait in front of the dungeons. He couldn't believe five years ago he'd married his professor. If someone were to come up to him five years ago and tell him that he would eventually marry none other than Severus Snape, he would have hexed that person to hell and back. Five years ago he wanted nothing more for the Potions Master to die like the rest of the Death Eater, but when Snape almost actually died, he realized that there was something about Snape that he couldn't quite understand. Stopping the bleeding from Negini's bite marks, Harry managed to carry his professor all the to the Hogwarts infirmary (what was left of it at that time). He could remember how angry people got at him for saving the man who had killed their beloved headmaster. It wasn't until after the first couple of months after the war that harry told them who Snape really was. They weren't happy at first, but they eventually understand that in order for him to stay on the light side he had to be mean and nasty to them all…including Harry.

Harry stood there for a couple more seconds until finally saying the password to his and Snape's living space. He walked in; the smell of potions brewing tickled his nose as he walked into his living space. Severus was exactly where he had left him (two days ago) in his study making Remus Lupin his Wolfs bane potion. Walking down to the study he stopped at the door. He watched his husband talk to him. It's was so funny seeing how much the older man had changed. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Severus looked more relaxed than he'd ever been in his entire life. He opened the door and walked in. he made his way over to his husband who was sitting on a stool and kissed him. Snape was a little taken by surprise and pulled back from the kiss, seeing that it was Harry, he kissed him again. Harry gave a small smile and spoke. "who'd you think I was Sev?" turning to face Harry, Severus could tell that Harry was a little hurt by the way he tensed when he had kissed him. "No one. Force of habit, remember?" Snape said grabbing Harry's waist and pulling him closer to his body. Harry chuckled.

"What's so funny Mr. Snape-Potter?" Severus asked, which only made Harry laugh harder.

"Nothing Sev, except for the fact that I can feel your hard-on jabbing me in the stomach." Harry said grinning widely. Snape gave Harry's lips a quick peck.

"At least I don't need to remind you how special you are to me Harry." Snape said. Harry giggled as Snape walked away and got back to what he was doing.

"I didn't say I hated it Sev."

"Nor did I say that you said you hated it Harry. I just have to finish this potion for Remus before the full moon." Snape said turning around and looking at Harry. It still amazed him that he fell for a Gryffindor, let alone the one Gryffindor he hated more than life itself. Shows people how much someone can change…even the most bitter people can change.

"Alright Sev. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I have not. I wanted to wait for you. And besides I haven't really had the time to think about nourishment."

"Would you like to accompany me to the Great Hall for dinner?" slowly Snape stood up. He looked Harry in the eyes searching for the slightest bit of guilt. He couldn't help but feel like he was holding Harry back in some way. After a while he spoke. "Sure Harry, why the hell not? Just let me wash up."

"You know what Sev?" Harry asked. The potions professor just smile. He loved when Harry asked questions like this without ever really finishing them. Realizing that Harry was waiting for an answer he spoke. "No, I don't know what Harry. It would do us both good if you could elaborate what you are trying to say."

"I'm kind of nervous for this school year to start in a couple of days. I know I say this every year, but this year it's different."

"That's because things are different Harry. But I understand what you mean, not on the whole school thing, but I was and still am a little scared. But as Dumbledore used to say, it does not do to dwell on things we cannot change and forget to live. And I know you'll be a good professor." Snape said finally walking out of his and Harry's bedroom. He walked over to Harry and kissed him. The kiss was a little more passionate than before. He wanted to show Harry that there was nothing to worry about. Getting a small smile from Harry he knew that his lover was alright again…for now.

The two of them walked to the Great Hall hand in hand. Some of the students stopped to look at them. It was funny, even after five years of the two being together, people still gave them strange looks.

"Hello Professor Snape. Hello Har-I mean Professor Harry. Said a little Ravenclaw fourth year.

"Hello Ms. Little." Snape said giving the girl a polite smile. Harry did the same. They finally reached the Great Hall. They were a little late, but that didn't matter anymore. They walked into the Great Hall and all eyes were on them. Neville stood up and greeted them. "Hello Harry. Hi Severus."

"Hey there Neville, how is the preparation for your classes coming?" Harry asked. Snape walked to his seat at the Head table, leaving Harry and Neville to have their conversation.

"It's good, I find it very easy to prepare for something that I love. I just hope my students will love what I have planned."

"Don't worry about it Nev, everything will work out. How's Steven?"

"Thanks Harry. He's fine. He's a little nervous to be starting school this year, but I told him that there was nothing to be afraid of."

"That's true. He'll be fine. Remember how nervous you were?" harry said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I told him his first day couldn't be as bad as mine. I can't believe it's actually been that long since we were being sorted into our house." Neville say chuckling.

"That's true. He'll be fine. Remember how nervous you were? I still can't believe you managed to lose Trevor the first day we arrived at Hogwarts." harry said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I told him his first day couldn't be as bad as mine. He laughed when Seamus told him the story of Trevor. He asked if I ever did anything as stupid as yelling Trevor when I was at Hogwarts. Seamus couldn't stop laughing. I can't believe it's actually been that long since we were being sorted into our house." Neville say chuckling.

"Why? What did you tell Steven?"

"I told him that there was one time during our first year, when I tried to stand up to you, Ron, and Hermione and Hermione froze me because I threatened to tell on you guys. And he asked what happened after that. I told him I remember hitting the ground really hard."

"Good times! Does he ask a lot about your Hogwarts years?"

"Yeah he does, he thinks it's the greatest thing in the world that he gets to go to school where his parents went. Hopefully he won't be anything like Seamus when he was in school." Neville said laughing at the thought of his husband blowing up everything he came in contact with.

"I'm surprised he didn't burn the school before Voldemort did. With the many spells gone wrong, you'd think he have some physical damage."

"You're telling me. I still can't believe it was that long ago, we are so old Harry. Where did the time go?"

"Ha-ha I know. We're old. Well you know what the muggles always say- time flies when your having fun. By the way Neville how's Seamus?"

"He's fine. Busy with the Ministry and he might get a promotion."

"Is he thinking of taking the job of Ministry of Magic?"

"Yeah, he is. Did I tell you that he's pregnant again?"

"NO! Neville that's fantastic. Was this baby planned or was it another incident? And I think congratulations are in order." Harry said patting Neville's shoulders.

Neville smiled as he remembered Seamus coming into the Gryffindor Common Room crying and balling his eyes out.

 **Flashback!**

It was any other typical Hogwarts night and in walks Seamus, tear stained cheeks and big puffy eyes. Harry had helped him to his seat. The entire Common room stopped to see what was wrong.

Walking over to his boyfriend, Neville sat down, but didn't talk for a while. They all just sat there looking at Seamus as if he'd just seen Voldemort for the first time in person. Eventually Seamus stopped sniffling and crying and had the courage to look at Neville.

Looking over at Harry, Neville tried to find out what was wrong, but got a strange look from Harry that told him, that it wasn't his place to tell. Eventually he spoke to Seamus. "Everything alright there love?' Neville asked placing his hand behind Seamus' back.

Clearing his throat Seamus finally spoke. "I…um…I-I d-don't really know…um I don't know how t-t-to really tell you this N-Neville." He could feel the tears trying to escape, but he held them back as long as he could. He just let the tears pour out onto his facing, nothing care who was watching. Neville gave a puzzled and walked over to Harry." exactly what is wrong with him Harry?" Neville asked looking back at his boyfriend. Harry just stood there looking at Neville. It amazed him how people were so dim witted. For wizards, they sometimes had no fucking clue when someone was in pain.

"It's not really my place to say Nev, I wish I could tell you for him, but this is a conversation that the both of you need to have. And if you'd like us to leave so that there isn't a lot of people around then I'll have everyone leave. But I can't be the one to tell you." Harry said patting Neville on the soldiers and walking away."Hey…hey look at me Seamus." Neville said lifting his boyfriends chin so that he could get a better look at him. Seamus lifted his head and started to cry harder. "No no no, hey Seamus, what ever it is, I can't promise you that it shouldn't be something to cry about. If you don't want to tell me than that's fine, but if it's important than you should. I'm not going to make you tell me if you don't wan…

"I'm pregnant Neville!" Seamus blurted out. The entire Gryffindor Common Room fell silent. It was as if Voldemort was standing right in front of them killing each student one by one.

"What? How's that even possible?" Neville asked standing up.

"Well Nev, when two people sleep together, they usually have this thing called sex and sometimes when two people fuc…" Fred Weasley said in his usual sarcastic playful manner.

"I know how sex works Fred. Can everyone leave but Harry?"

"You heard him, get out! You may return in a while. I'm sure you guys will hear a lot about it after they've had their conversation." Harry said locking the door behind them he put a silencing spell around the room, if he knew one thing about his fellow house mates, he knew that they'd try to listen in on Seamus and Neville's conversation.

"How long have you known that you were pregnant?" Neville asked looking back at his boyfriend.

"Actually just found out today. I was at Qudditch practice and me belly started to hurt. And I might have fainted also." Seamus said.

"Neville you have to understand that, that Seamus would have told you sooner today, but he was having a hard time with it himself. Madme Pomfrey had to give him six calming drought potions before he could talk again." Harry said.

"Are you kidding me, I'm not mad. I made sure that we were very careful."

"Remember the time we went to Hogsmede and we got drunk on butter beer and fire whiskey?" Seamus said wiping his swollen eyes.

"Yeah what about it?' Neville asked.

"Well I asked you if you were going to use any protection, and you told me no because you said it was more fun being spontaneous." Neville remembered it very well. He even remembered running outside wearing none of his robes.

"So we're having a baby. Your having a baby? How are you feeling about that?' Neville finally spoke.

"I'm scared, but not as scared as I was before. I just want to be a family with you Neville. And I love you!"

"I love you too Seamus." Neville said kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

 **End of Flashback!**

"Thanks Harry, and yeah they do. I'll talk to you about it more a little later. You should probably go back to Snape, he seems a little lost without you." Neville said with a small chuckle.

"Alright Neville see you around. And tell Seamus congrats." Harry said waving goodbye to his friend. He found his place beside Snape at the Head table. After dinner, Harry and Snape took a walk in the cold summer night. They walked in silence for a while before Snape broke the silence. "

"You know Harry, I've been thinking about a lot of things these last five years." Snape said and continued talking. "it's been five years, maybe we should start thinking about starting a new chapter in our lives."

"Like what kind of next chapter?" Harry asked. He knew exactly what his husband was getting at, but something in him wanted to hear Snape say that he wanted to have a baby.

"I don't know, I just feel like it's time for something new. I can't really explain it. Snape said sighing. That was Harry's queue to stop talking and not press any further on the conversation. They walked quietly to the dungeons neither one of them saying a word.

Harry woke to the sound of clattering and things hitting the wall or the floor. Quickly getting up, he put his robes on. Walking into the kitchen he found a very pissed off Potions Professor. He waited a minute before he spoke. "Severus is everything alright?" Harry asked. He got down on his knees to be at eye level with the older man. Severus didn't speak, he couldn't speak. He was afraid of blowing up on Harry. As mad as he was, he didn't want Harry to be the one who suffered. He was beyond the point of anger and madness. He was fucking pissed and saying anything right now would make him want to choke a bitch. He wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn't let Harry see him cry…could he? So he just nodded.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Harry asked again. This time his question was answered with a response.

"It broke Harry it broke." That was all the dark haired man could say.

"What did baby? What broke?"

"The goddamn potion that I was working on for Remus. I forgot to turn the light on before I carried the fucking thing into the fucking kitchen. I went back to retrieve the potion and I was on my way out the damn door and I tripped."

"Did everything break?'

"Yeah everything broke." He stopped speaking once he realized what came out. he'd been so good to never go back to his old self, but now sitting on the floor and thinking about how he would have to rebrew the wolfsbane potion pissed him off. His answer came out could and dead, as if Harry should have already know what he meant. "Sorry Harry I didn't mean for it to come out so coldly." Snape said taking Harry's hand in his own.

"It's alright Sev, I would be pissed too. Hell in fact I would have just stayed here and screamed maybe even cried my arse off. It's okay."

"I know but I could have been nicer. I shouldn't have said it the way that I did."

"Yeah well don't apologize, because if that had been me it happened to, I would have hexed your ass off. It's okay, we all have our moments. In fact I wouldn't mind if your got angry once in a while." Harry said kissing his husband on the forehead.

"Are you saying I'm getting too soft Mr. Snape-Potter?' Severus asked with a smirk.

"Hells no, are you kidding me? I see the way you are with your students, it's the same way you acted towards me the very first day I came to Hogwarts. But I do have to say, I love how sweet you are to your first year students. It's cute"

"Yeah well let me not hear you call me sweet or cute in the same sentence again. If there is one thing that I know, it's that Snapes aren't sweet and they sure as hell don't get called cute."

"Well maybe you need to be called cute, it's not like people were extremely nice to you as a child. You deserve to be called sweet and cute." Harry said kissing Snape on the lips. They stayed like that for a few moments until Snape couldn't breathe anymore.

"I still can't believe that I have to spend another two days making that fucking potion again. I have better things to be doing than preventing someone from killing an animal or a person."

"If you'll let me, I'd love to help you. it can be like old times." Harry said helping his husband stand up. Snape didn't say anything. He could feel a throbbing sensation in his back. He really was getting to old for this…all of this. The teaching and Hogwarts. Standing up he took out his wand and turned the lights on. "Lumos" he quietly spoke.

"Yeah of course you can."

"Don't worry about it Sev, it happens to the best of. Remember what I did right after the war ended?' Harry said smiling a little. That caused Snape to let out a little chuckle. "How could I forget I almost died twice that day?"

"Yeah and remember how bad I felt for draining all the blood from your body?" Snape lost control he burst out laughing, which was rare for him because he never showed signs of weakness. He lost control trying to remember how Harry had tried to fix his broken arm and out it back in it's place, but instead Harry ended up draining all the blood from his body. He sat there laughing and laughing not noticing the look on his husband face. "Certainly I remember . I also remember you hexing your ass off because you though you killed me and shit like that. I remember you hexing yourself for what you called being a "dumb arse." Snape said getting his breathing back on track with his heart rate.

"Well it was pretty stupid. It's bad enough that Voldemort tried to kill you, but the fact that I did for ten seconds was just cruel. It was the worst played joke anyone could ever play on you and me."

"Well aren't you happy I'm here now?"

"Yeah I have a better idea. Why don't we go upstairs and you can show me how happy I should be." Harry said with a smirk. They made there way upstairs both of them forgetting about the spilled potion on the floor.

September first finally found its way back to the Hogwarts once again. The teachers were scurrying to get there classes. It would become one of the busiest days in the last three years. Today was when the new students and old students came back to Hogwarts for another chance to learn. The ceremony wasn't until supper, which gave every student, professor and staff the time to finish what ever needed to be done. Harry was sitting in his classroom just finishing a few notes for the beginning of classes, when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter!" he said. The door quietly opened and in walked none other than Draco Malfoy. The blonde haired boy had finally realized where his loyalties lie, but not until he had gotten the dark mark. He was a lot kinder, but that could have just been his veela side acting up. To Harry, he noticed a change in Malfoy when he and Ron had finally stopped hiding and came out as gay. It wasn't really that surprising to Harry when they also told the entire common room that they were in fact in a relationship with each other and that they'd been dating for the last three years.

"Hello Pott-Harry, how are you?" Draco asked taking a seat in one of the chairs. Harry was quiet for a moment. He still couldn't believe that Draco was one of his best friends today. It had taken years to get it that way and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm good; what can I do you for?" harry asked not looking up from his papers.

"Um…I-I was um a wondering if I could talk to you about something personal?" Draco said playing with his hand so that he wouldn't have to look up at Harry.

"Um yeah you can ask me anything."

"R-Ron and I want to have another baby, but I'm a little skeptical about having another child. I mean don't get me wrong, but I just thing we should raise Nona first and then talk about having another baby."

"What does Ron think about wanting another baby?"

"He's very keen on it. He was the one that asked me if we could try and have another. I have no problem in having more kids, but I'm pretty sure I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"So what you're saying is, is that your afraid that if Ron has another baby he could go into a coma or possibly die from having another child?"

Sighing he continues. "Yes in a way. I fear for his safety. I can't get the image out of my head of when he went unconscious while trying to deliver Winona." Draco said nervously. It had taken about a year for Harry to convince him that Ron wasn't going to go anywhere. Any sane person could look at the two of them and realize that they were meant to be together.

Setting down his papers, Harry leaned back in his chair and looked at the nervous blonde. He could see fear, pain and hurt in the grey eyes that were his friend. He knew how much Draco loved Ron and he knew how much Ron loved Draco, the only problem with their relationship, was both of them. Neither wanted to tell each other how, much they mean to the other. So when they get stuck in the relationship or were having issues, they came to Harry. He never understood why they did this, but apparently they both said that they respected him, He wasn't complaining (don't get him wrong), but why would they come to him for relationship advice when he could barely manage his own life? He'd been with Snape for what like five years? And he couldn't even get the man to tell him that he wanted to have a baby.

"Dray, I've told you this many many times. I know how scared you are that you're going to lose Ron, but in all seriousness I know Ron enough to tell you that he wouldn't just pick up and leave. He loves you from the bottom of his heart and wouldn't do anything to upset you. I understand how scary it is, but you don't need to be scared."

"I know I shouldn't be scared, but I can't help it. I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. I can't help feeling like The Dark Lord might return again. There's just so much I fear and I don't know how to control it. I fear for my daughter, I fear that she'll be taken away from Ron and i. I just fear that someone will want to hurt." Draco said feeling the tears form in his eyes. he took a deep breath and pushed the tears back.

Harry was a little taken back. He couldn't help but feel the same way too. He had talked with Snape about the whole vanishing the Dark Lord and the fact that he was afraid of Voldemort returning and that he didn't want the nightmares to return. But he knew that deep down inside he was just being paranoid.

"Hey Dray it's okay to be scared, but there comes a point when you just need to let go of all the pain and your fears before it consumes you. I would know, there were times I was so scared that I just kept the pain to myself because I was afraid of letting anyone else get involved. You remember my fifth year at Hogwarts when I started realizing I was a little bit like Voldemort? And how hard it was to talk to people? Well I didn't talk to people because I didn't want to; I just didn't understand what was happening. And it was getting to that point when the fear and pain was consuming me and I started feeling sorry for myself. It wasn't until I talked to Luna that I realized what the Dark Lord was trying to do. He was trying to separate me from the others so that I'd be an easier target. But take it from me, don't let the darkness and fear of losing someone become a clutch that you can hardly live. It's not fun and I wouldn't recommend it."

"So living in fear only makes things worse?' Draco asked.

"You bet your arse I do." Harry said with a smile.

"Have you and Snape discussed having kids yet?" before Harry could answer, his classroom door shot open revealing a very angry potions master. Harry walked over to his husband. Bending down in front of the greasy haired potions master, he spoke. "What's wrong this time Sev?"

Snape looked at his husband but did not speak. He was beyond the point of talking rationally; he wanted to hex anyone who stood in his way. "What's wrong Severus?" harry asked again. He places his hand on his husband's fore arm.

"Professor McGonagall is giving my job to this new teacher. She said something about how I have to share the potions job and what not." He said anger still visible in his voice.

"Why was it because of Danielle Abbott got an outstanding on her University marks?"

"Yeah something about how she got a fucking perfect mark and that I should focus on being Deputy Headmaster. If that stupid little cunt thinks she can come and take my job, she has no idea what's coming to her."

"Um well I'm pretty sure that using the word cunt to describe a woman is very much illegal in the wizarding world and the muggle one. So why don't you just go talk to her again? Maybe it was a misunderstanding. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have given your job away on purpose. You've had this job since you were twenty I'm absolutely sure it's a misunderstanding." Harry said.

"My job is being given to a complete nutter let alone a woman."

"Why don't you calm down before you hex someone or maybe even me? It does not do to dwell on the things you can't change." Harry said placing a chaste kiss on his husband's mouth. Draco walked out the room to give his godfather and friend some privacy.


	2. Chapter two: Conflicting Situations

**Chapter two of "Here's to Us." I hope everyone is enjoying my fanfic.**

 **Again I tell you, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT MAKING MONEY OFF OF THE BOOKS OR MOVIES AT ALL!**

* * *

Chapter two: Conflicting Situations

"Mr. Snape-Potter, what can I do for you?" harry walked over to the new Headmistress. He sat down on a chair that was facing her front desk. There were portraits everywhere. There was one that caught his eye; it was a picture of their previous headmaster. Even though the picture was no longer active, it showed a man with a long grayish-white bear sleeping in a chair. It didn't look as if the older man was dead; it looked more like the man had fallen asleep in his chair. Harry sighed to himself. He remembered perfectly the day his beloved mentor was cast the killing curse. And he could remember the older man's body falling off the astronomy tower as if it had just happened the day before. "Mr. Potter, what can I do you for?" McGonagall asked again seeing that Harry wasn't going to answer.

"Oh, sorry Professor. I was wondering if we could talk about classes starting tomorrow." Harry said looking at the older woman.

Minerva took a sip of her tea and spoke. "Yes, what about starting term do you want to discuss?"

"Well, first I wanted to say that my husband came into my classroom very upset on Saturday. He said that you are having him share the Potions job with Ms. Danielle Abbott…"

"So he told you huh?"

"Yes he did. I did not like the way he stumbled in there looking like the "old Severus". How could you just let him share a job with the one person he hated more than me? That's like putting him in the arms of the Dark Lord again." Harry stood up and paced up and down the room. _How could she just do something like that?_ He thought to himself.

"Mr. Potter, please calm down. I only did it because he needs to worry about other things instead of just potions. I understand how upset he is, but I'm afraid my mind is made up. He will be sharing his classes this year with Ms. Abbott."

"You're kidding me right? He deserves to keep his job out of any of these professors that I know. And now you're having him give up his job so that some cunt can have it…? He hadn't realized what he had said until it was too late. The words just flowed out of him. He could feel his magic tingling. He tried to speak again, but the doors in the Headmistresses flung open and in walked none other than…Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter you know very well how illegal that word is to use in our world let alone in the, muggle world as well. I understand that you are upset that Severus has to share his teaching position, but there is no need for that sort of language.

"Minerva I can assure you that it was just a slip of the tongue. You and I both know, if the situation was different, I'd have used the same term. He clearly wasn't thinking when the words came out." Severus said looking down at Harry. Harry was too embarrassed to look his husband in the face let alone the Headmistress. He'd always been careful to make sure no word like that ever came out.

"You are here by released from the first week of term. Let me never hear that word come from your mouth ever again. Do I make myself clear Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah I understand…wait a week?

"Yes a week. Don't make me change my mind and make it the entire school term. This is not a good way to be starting off your year Mr. Potter."

"I know I'm really sorry."

"Sorry's not going to change what has just happened."

"McGonagall isn't there a way you can just let this little comment slide? After all this is his first offence. I assure you it was just a mistake."

"No my mind has been made up."

"Please Professor, you know Harry better than Harry knows Harry, and you know that he would never say something as stupid and idiotic as he just did."

"Fine, let me not hear it come out of that mouth of yours or I'll have you fired. Even if you're the savior of our world. There should be nothing on earth to cause a person to use that word."

"Thank you so much professor." Harry said walking over to give her a hug.

"Yes alright on you go."

A number of boats are plugging across a vast lake, where up ahead a huge castle could be seen. People are in awe.

"Wicked." Came the voice of a first year.

On a higher level, Professor Snape is waiting. He wraps his finger on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few minutes, you will pass through these doors and join your class mates. But before you can take your seats you must first be sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumph will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." A few of the first year looked up at Severus and started whispering. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." Severus says and leaves.

"What do you think the sorting hat will say? Asked a little red headed boy.

"Don't know don't care." One boy said

"It will probably put your fat arse in the Gryffindor house, seeing as no one will want you. Let's hope the hat keeps you as far away from Slytherin as possible." Said another boy

Severus returns and smacks the boy on his shoulders with a piece of paper. He retreats with one last glare.

"We're ready for you now." Snape says.

He led everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be a sky.

"Alright will you wait here please? Now before we begin, Headmistress McGonagall would like to say a few words.

McGonagall rises from the main table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch (signals to the ragged old man with a cat with red eyes) has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hilda Mancala."

"Oh, no. okay just relax." she nervously walks up to the sorting hat and sits down. The sorting hat doesn't talk right away. "Ah, right then…hmm…right, okay….Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor table cheers for their new house friend. At the head of the table was clapping and cheering with extreme excitement. Severus couldn't help but smile at his husband's excitement. Hilda jumps off with a smile.

"James Gray." Severus says.

James saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on James's head.

"Slytherin," came the voice of the hat.

"There isn't a wizard of witch who went bad who wasn't a Slytherin. Just like Draco Malfoy and his family. Me dad said that when he was in his sixth year, he was given the dark mark." A tall boy with black hair says.

Severus yells another name. "Synthia Bones." A small red headed girl goes up. Snape could really smell the fear radiating off of the girl as she sat down on the stool. "Hufflepuff.

"Anthony Granger-Weasley." Snape said a little taken back. He hadn't realized that this was the year that Hermione and Ginny's son would be starting at Hogwarts. _It's amazing how things change so quickly_. He said to himself. Anthony gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is placed on.

"Ah, haven't had a Weasley for a long time. Lets me see how long it's been. Ah the last time I had a Weasley sit up here; your parents were eight or nine years old. I know just where to put you…Gryffindor!" Anthony sighs and takes a seat next to Hilda Mancala.

"Steven Finnigan-Longbottom." Steven slowly makes is way towards the stool. He sensed his parent's eyes on him. He sits down. He looked over to the high table and made contact with his dads.

"Gryffindor!" yells the sorting hat.

Professor McGonagall dings on a cup. "Your attention please." She says. "Let the feast…begin." Food magically appears on the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

"Hey Professor Snape, just the person that I was looking for."

 _Why would anyone be looking for me?_ He thought to himself. "What can I help you with Mr. Polar?" Snape said walking into his classroom. He had an hour to spare before he was to teach potions with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He had no plans on returning back into his classroom until his hour was up.

"Well I think that you're a very attractive man, professor and I was wondering if you'd be interested in dinner." The man said taking a seat in one of the chairs. Severus was a little taken back. He had never had someone say something like that to him, except Harry of course. He wasn't used to talking to people about dating. Hell he wasn't even a good flirt.

"Um, I'm really flattered and all, but as you and the rest of the wizarding world knows, I am in fact married and have been for five years. It would be in your great favour if you didn't say anything like that again. My husband is a very jealous man and he'd have your balls ripped out and fed to you before you could say "potions"."

"Yeah we all know, does not mean I can't try. Besides just because your married doesn't mean I still can't have you. I was just hoping that we could get something to eat or go to Hogsmede and if you didn't want to eat, we'd go and find potion ingredients."

"Mr. Polar I'm not sure if you understand what it is that I am trying to tell you…"

"Yeah and I'm not sure if you understand what it is I'm trying to tell you also. I want you to go out with me on a date." Mr. Polar said placing his hand on Snape's forearm. The potions master quickly removed his arm from the others hands.

"A date?"

"Yes a date. You know like me and you go out somewhere or I could cook."

"That won't be possible, but thanks anyways." Snape said heading towards the door.

"Why not Snape?"

"It's Professor Snape to you and why would you think I would waste my time having dinner with a child? I don't date and it's time you get that through that pathetic little brain of yours. I don't date anyone, but my husband." Snape said looking the young man right in the face. He was completely repulsed at the fact that a teacher/student would be so blunt.

"Well haven't you ever wondered what it's like to date someone other than Harry freaking Potter?" the young man said walking closer to the older man.

"I'm not sure you completely understand Mr. Polar. I AM A MARRIED MAN AND IF THIS CONTINUES TO HAPPEN, I'LL HAVE YOU REMOVED FROM THE GROUNDS AND HAVE YOU FIRED. I AM STILL YOUR SUPERIOR. NOW GET OUT, BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT MYSELF."

He was mad. What mad wasn't even the word. He was pissed. He could feel his magic run through his body. And if he knew his husband like he thought he did, he knew that Harry was feeling the bond too. He walked into the room only to find Harry waiting for him.

"What happened Sev?"

"What happened? What happened? Hell I don't even know where to start." Severus said sitting down on one of the chairs in their living room.

"Was it that bad?" harry said taking a seat on his husbands lap.

Severus just sat there looking at Harry. He remembered the first time Harry had asked him out on a date. He had said no when Harry asked because he was taken by surprise and he hadn't really known what to say.

 _ **Flashback**_

Severus was sitting in his favourite love seat one evening when he heard a knock at his door. Irritatingly rolling his eyes, he walked over to the door. He opened it and in front of him stood none other than Harry Potter.

"Good evening Professor."

"Same to you Potter. How can I help you?"

"Well may I please come in? your're not fooling anyone with the whole "I don't give a shit" persona. It's me Severus not some child that's come to irritate you." harry said a little nervously. Snape signaled for him to enter. Once he was inside the Potions master quarters, Snape shut the door. "Well how are you sir?"

"I'm fine Harry. Can I help you with something? So you think I have that whole "I don't give a shit" persona do you?"

"I didn't think I needed an occasion to come see the man that I love. I'll just leave then. Yes you do Sev, you've had it since day one. Hell I probably bet you came out the womb not give a shit."

"Wait Harry. Please sit down. Can I get you anything to eat or drink? Fine I'll try to be a little less me when we are alone."

"No thank you. No, don't I like it when you are yourself, that's the only reason I fell in love with you in the first place. And I was actually wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me this weekend. That's if you're not busy or anything." Harry said standing up and walking over to the older man.

"Um… sure I'd like that."

"Really? Cause you don't seem so sure. If you really don't want to then that's fine. I just thought that this could be our first real date a couple." Harry says

taking Snape's face in his hand. He looked into the older mans eyes for any sign of regret, pain or even a scared thought but he found none.

"I do, don't get me wrong. I've just never been asked on a date before. and I'm socially awkward when it comes to publicly announcing our relationship. Hell I'm socially awkward anyways.

"So is that I yes?"

"Yes, Harry it's a yes. I will not be of fault if things don't go the way you plan for them to go. But I will certainly try my very best to have a nice time." Harry leaned up and kissed the older. He loved the weekends. After all it was the only time he could see the potions master.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Bad isn't even the word to describe it. Mr. Polar is someone that I will never work with. I would rather take my own life then work with that man."

"That bad huh? What did he do that got you so upset? It couldn't be as bad as that time I turned you into an old man." Harry said laughing

"I'm not upset I'm pissed. I'm glad you found that amusing. I on the other hand, did not. As for Mr. Polar, he tried to come on to me."

"Wait! He tried to like kiss you and stuff? Did you tell him that you're happily married (as far as I know)?

"Yes and I kept telling him, but he insisted that we go out and have a nice dinner. I even told him that I was married and that the entire wizarding world knew that and he still wouldn't back down. Then he got up from his chair and put his hand on my arms and I quickly threw them off."

"I'm going to kill him." Harry said making his way to the door.

"Now…now, let's not think irrationally. You know what almost happened last time. I don't want you going to Azkaban because you hexed someone to death." Severus said taking Harry's body and turning it towards him. "Seriously Mr. Snape-Potter, he's not worth you going to Azkaban."

"What else happened?"

"Well let's see. I told him that my husband wasn't too keen on other people falling in love with me. And I told him that I have a very jealous husband who would rip his balls out and feed it to him before he could say the word potions."

Harry let out a small chuckle. He leaned down and kissed his husbands lips. He moved his lips to his husband's neck. Severus let out a groan before he removed Harry's lips from his neck.

He smiled. "I'm flattered and all Harry but I have to teach in forty-five minutes."

"We'll be done by the time you teach again. After all how can you say no to your husband?"

"You think you can get done what you need to get done in forty-five minutes?

"Yes I do!"

"Well what are we waiting for? I'd really like to see you accomplish this task. You know though you only have forty minutes?"

Harry smiled. "Well if you're done talking, we could go upstairs and I could undress you physically and mentally." Harry said with a small giggle. Harry ran up the stairs with Severus close behind. The older man took the younger man into his arms and threw him on the bed.

"Good morning class." Harry said making his way up to the front of the room.

"Good morning Professor." The class chanted back. He waved his wand and writing appeared on the black board. "Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, here you'll learn how to defend yourselves again any type of dark magic. Now before we go ahead and start, there are a few classroom rules I'd like to give to you. The first rule is making sure you're being respectful to your classmates. If there is a person having a hard time learning his/or her spells, make sure you encourage them. Rule number two, there is absolutely no talking unless you've been given permission."

"Professor, exactly what do we call you? You're both a Potter and a Snape." A little girl from Slytherin said.

"you may all address me as Professor, Professor Potter or simply Professor Harry." Harry said walking up and down his class room.

"why are we not allowed to call you Professor Snape-Potter? After all it is your name." a Gryffindor boy said looking at Harry with disgust.

"is there a problem Joseph?"

"yeah why a Slytherin? Of all the people out there, you not only chose a Slytherin, but you also chose a Death Eater."

Harry chuckled. He knew there were still some people out there who wouldn't understand his relationship with Snape, but he didn't know that they still cared. "I'm sorry that you feel that way. I happen to love my husband very much and if you can't handle that, then that's your problem."

"Yeah Professor why him? After all the things that he's done, you think you'd be smart enough to pick a better person. A person who has your best interests at heart."

"First of all let me put an end to this. I'm not here to talk about my personal relationship with my husband to a bunch of third years. I made the decisions that I made and that was up to me. I don't need the approval of anyone. So let me tell you this very clearly. I love my husband with everything that I am and I'm going to continue to love him for the rest of my life. The decisions that I make with or without my husband are certainly not up to you. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes we understand."

"Good because I'm not too keen on taking house points from people. If I have to I certainly will." Harry said taking out his wand. "Now today I was hoping that I could teach you a few defensive spells. If you all could push the tables to one side of the room, we can get started."

"What kind of spells will we be learning about this year Professor?" a little Slytherin boy says.

"Well spells which conjure or animate objects can be used effectively in both an offensive and defensive capacity. A wide variety of spells can be used as an attack, depending on the creativity of the caster. For example, an Aguamenti spell could be used to send a jet of water at an attacker, knocking them off their feet. Today I will teach you one spell that will help you in case you face any dark magic. But before we start, can anyone tell me the three unforgivable curses."

"The Cruciatus Curse." A frail and pale boy said raising his hand.

"Good George. Any one else?"

"The Imperio curse." Said another boy.

"Good…good."

"The Killing Curse." A little blonde haired girl said.

"Yes and can anyone tell me why these curses are said to be unforgivable?"

"The use of anyone of them can…."

"Land you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Now I won't be teaching you any of these, but you will learn how to defend yourselves."

"Excuse me Professor, but are these curses still unforgivable? And are the laws against using them sill that strict?" a little Gryffindor girl said.

"Yes they are Lana. Even when I was going to school here it was not permitted. Such spells and curses are too powerful for anyone to use. And trust me; they are unforgivable for a reason. Most teachers like students to learn and use the spells, but I am not going to allow that in my class room."

"Did anyone try to teach you the spells while you were going here?"

"Yes actually I had a professor during my third year who wanted us to practice it. He had a spider that he practiced on, but my very good friend Hermione told him that it wasn't appropriate. Now please let's get started. There is only five minutes until the end of class.

How was the first day of term classes?" Severus said. He was sitting on his and Harry's bed when the younger man had returned for dinner. He was too engrossed in his book to realize that Harry was indeed in the room.

"Surprisingly it went just like you said. We spent a good long while talking about me and you."

"Really?" Severus said placing his book down on the night stand. He sat up on the bed and looked at his husband. "Well care to elaborate?"

"It wasn't anything bad really. They just asked why it was I married you and why I fell for a Slytherin."

"And what did you say?" Severus asked a little bemused.

"I told them that it was none of their business and that I didn't need their approval for whom it was I married. I kind of got a little mad and yelled, but I wanted them to know that the decisions I made was not their concern."

"I love you Mr. Harry Snape-Potter." Severus said grabbing his husband by the waist and placing a kiss on his neck.

"I know, I love you to Sev."


	3. Chapter three: Faith, Hope and Love

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL AND TALENTED J.K ROWLING!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Faith, Hope and Love

He wrapped his arms around the younger man and snuggled his face into the messy brown hair that was his husband. The scent of merwood and earth tingling his nostrils. He couldn't help but bury his nose deeper into to the young man's hair. The scent of merwood and earth was intoxicating. He smiled into the hair and took a deep breath. He got out of the bed and began to get dressed; at the corner of his eyes, he saw a bundle of sheets begin to stir. He quickly put his trousers on and button his shirt without making any more noise. He looked over at the now sleeping Harry who had everything but his feet under the covers. Walking over to the bed he gave Harry a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you Harry. Sleep well my love." Severus said making his way to the door, only to be stopped by a pillow being thrown at him.

"Where you going Sev?" Harry said moaning lightly. Severus looked at his husband and smiled. His messy brown hair was all over the place. Some was plastered on his forehead as if he's been dreaming again. Walking back over to his husband he kissed his cheek and spoke. "I have first years this morning and I have to go help Mr. Weasley this morning, with some Ministry work."

"Does it have to be this early? The sun has not even risen over the castle yet." Harry said reaching his hand towards his husband. Severus reluctantly took the hand. "I know love, but I had already given my word to Arthur a few days back." Snape said leaning his head against the headboard.

"Just be careful, I hear those Ministry assignments can be a little rough." Harry said rubbing his legs against his husband's leg.

"I really must go now Harry, but I'll be home in time for us to have dinner together."

"You better be home, or I'll hunt you down myself Mr. Snape-Potter." Harry said placing a chaste kiss on his husband's lips.

"Go back to sleep Harry and I'll see you in a little while. I love you."

"Love you too Sev…" Harry said throwing his head down on the pillows. It had only taken him a few moments to fall asleep.

"Excuse me Professor, mind if I join you?" Harry turned to see a frail looking boy standing behind him. The boy was rather sickly looking and looked as if he'd seen a ghost. There were dark circles under his eyes and his lip looked as if it had taken a good and descent beating. "Yeah, definitely please take a seat." Harry said patting the ground. The boy let out a painful sigh and finally seated himself on the grass. He looked the way Harry had looked when he first arrived at Hogwarts. Beaten, scared and nothing left to lose.

"Mr. Higgens everything alright?"

"Yes of course Professor. I just needed to get a little fresh air."

"Why's your lips all fucked up and shit?" the boy was a little taken back to hear his teacher use such explicit words. They sat in silence for a moment until the boy spoke. "Just people having their fun. That's all. They think its funny picking on the skinny kid with father issues."

"You can report peer pressure to the Headmistress. I know that she's not too keen on acts of violence."

"No, I'm good, but thanks though. I don't really want people picking on me because I told on them. I'm already in deep shit as it is."

"What ever your problem is Mr. Higgens, you know you can always come to anyone of the teachers and Professors here? You can also go to your head of house and explain to him what is happening."

"Really Professor I'm alright. It will eventually stop once they realize that I don't give a fuck what they do. If you'll excuse me, I best be getting inside. I have class in a few minutes." Harry watched the young boy limp off in the direction of the castle. He made a mental note to himself to talk to Severus.

Harry sat quietly in the dungeons that had five years ago become his home. From inside he could hear the children runner this way and that. Some students were just simply outside and others had moved inside because the weather had started to get cold. He hadn't noticed that the fireplace had lit up with green smoke. At the corner of his eye he saw a black figure, instantly he walked over to where the person stood.

"Sev is that you?" harry said standing a little ways back. He didn't want to get to close to the figure. The last time he though Severus was home, he was nearly hexed to death. "I'm afraid not Mr. Potter." The figure spoke.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here? I though you were with Severus."

"I'm afraid I have some rather shocking news." He looked at the young man. Only years ago had he been raising him as if he'd been his own son. Now years later he's the most powerful young man that's ever lived. "Severus has been sent to St. Mungo's Hospital."

"What happened to him Mr. Weasley? Is he alright? When I go and see him?" Harry said sitting down on the bed. He didn't trust himself to stand, the room had begun to spin and his body felt as if it was about to break right from under him.

"He's quite alright Harry, just a little magic gone wrong. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry that he couldn't make dinner tonight."

"What do you mean a little magic gone wrong? I've known Snape for almost all my life and I can tell you one thing, there's never been a time when his magic has just gone wrong. What really happened?"

"He was out at Hogsmede getting a few things I needed. Some of the Death Eaters who had escaped from Azkaban a while back had seen him walking and they hexed him."

"WAIT SO WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME IS, THAT YOU LET MY HUSBAND GO OUT TO HOGSMEDE BY HIMSLEF WITH NO ONE WATCHING HIS BACK?" Harry stood and paced the floor. He wanted nothing but to scream. He stopped pacing and looked at the Minister. "I WANT TO GO SEE HIM, AND I'M NOT TAKING NO AS AN ANSWER." Before Mr. Weasley could respond, a ball of green smoke had appeared in the fire place and in a flash Harry was gone.

A mediwitch walked up to Harry and spoke. "Mr. Potter nice to see you again." Harry smiled at the friendly old witch. Sensing that something was wrong, the mediwitch took Harry by the hand, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "He's been waiting for you. Just walk straight down the hall and make a left. He should be in room 224 if he has not already been moved."

"Thank you."

"No problem my dear."

"Hey Sev, how're you feeling?" Harry said walking into the room. The room was small and over looked a garden. It was just like any other typical hospital, except this one had bright cheery colours and a muggle television. It wasn't a big room, just something that was able to fit a cot and a person.

"I'm feeling how one should feel when they were almost hexed to death. I take it Arthur told you what happened?"

"Yes he did but all that doesn't matter. I'm just happy that you were not seriously hurt. Merlin knows what I would have done if something bad had happened." Harry said sitting next to a chair that was beside the bed that Severus was laying on. The older man gave a light chuckle and took his husbands hand in his own. "I love you, you know that right?" Snape finally spoke.

"I know you do. Don't worry Sev, I'm not going anywhere. I need you and you need me. We're sort of in all of this together."

"I know, just have to check sometimes."

"Is that what your dream was about last night? Did you think you were going to wake up and find me gone?" the Potions master gave a small shake of his head. No one had ever seen him so vulnerable and scared. It frightened him showing that much emotion in a matter of mere seconds.

"I know you're not going to leave, but everyone I've ever known either leaves and never come back or they simply don't give a shit about me. I don't want you to think you have to stay because of me. I want you to stay because you love me not because you think you have to love me."

"Hey…hey, no don't even talk like that Sev. I'm not staying because I want to or because we are magically bonded I'm staying because I love you and I can't see my life without you. You loved my mother and promised to keep me safe. Even when Voldemort was in reign you still went out of your way to make sure nothing happened to me, even when I didn't realize what you were doing. I don't love you because of all the things that you did (am I grateful? Hell yeah I am baby, but that means nothing). I love you because of the Severus Snape I have gotten to know and love. I know you don't like it when I call you cute and all, but you are. To me you're the sexiest man on the planet. I love you because you're you. I couldn't see my life without you in it."

"Same here Harry. I love you too."

"Yeah you may not be like the other men out there, but I wouldn't even call muggle people men. And yeah you have the most sarcastic personality and you can be like a papa bear at times, but that's what I love about you. I love the way you smile when I've told you something sarcastic or called you a muggle name you haven't heard before. That makes me happy. Just the fact that me and you can sit in a room together and not talk is the best part of this relationship. And I love the way your hair smells when you've been standing in front of the cauldrons all day and the way the sun hits your cheek showing all of your sharp facial features. That's what really matters to me." Harry said looking at the man lying on the bed. He noticed that his husband's whole physic had changed.

"Harry?" Snape said turning once again to look at his husband.

"Yeah Sev?"

"I want to have a baby. Now before you say no and all that stuff, I want you to think about. I've been thinking about it for years now, I never knew how to tell you." Harry smiled at the thought of a pregnant Snape. It was quite amusing. He tried to picture his husband's swollen belly and his navel all the sudden poking out of his shirt. The thought made Harry's member grow with excitement. "I know Sev, I've known for a long time. Don't ask me why I didn't just ask you. I wanted you to be the one that told me yourself because I knew it would be romantic when you asked." Harry finally spoke.

"Well what do you say?" Severus said looking at Harry.

"I think it's a good idea. I also think that we should start trying now. You know what I mean?" harry said winking.

"I would, but seeing that I can barely get out of bed and take myself to the toilet, I don't think that that is a wise idea at the moment. And besides I would rather be in the comfort of my home than in a hospital where people can freely walk in."

"Alright fine, but just know that I am so hot for you right now. Just seeing you in nothing but a paper gown gets me a little excited." Harry says.

"Obviously! I can see your (what do the muggles call it?)…ah your cock through your trousers. Doesn't take much for you to get excited."

"Why should it when I've got a husband like you?"

Severus let out a small laugh. "You best be getting back to Hogwarts, wouldn't want McGonagall putting up missing flyers for the Golden Boy. If she asks tell her I'm doing well."

"Alright then if I must. When will they let you out Sev?"

"I'm praying to Merlin that they'll do it sometime tomorrow afternoon. I don't want you to worry. I'll be just fine."

"Alright then sleep well. I'll come see you in the morning. I love you Severus!" harry said leaning forward to kiss the older man.

"And I you Harry. Good night!"

"You're set to go Mr. Snape-Potter. Now I don't want to see you back here again. Am I understood?" said the mediwitch.

"I have no intentions of coming back to this dreadful place. The rooms are too damn small and the walls are far too thin." Severus said putting his long robes back on. It felt good to be in his skin again. _Those horrid hospital gowns were just dreadful_ _._ He thought to himself.

"Makes sure he gets plenty of rest Mr. Potter, the potions are still in his body and it will make him tired for a few days. If you see that he's not back to his usual self, you should take him to Poppy so that she may have a look. He didn't want to spend another night her so we're letting him go."

"Eh what can you? Slytherins won't listen to anyone, even if they were on fire. He's not going to listen to what I say, he's too goddamn stubborn."

"I understand, but just keep on the lookout. He shouldn't be going up or down any stair cases and he should be careful standing for long amounts of time."

"Best be off, my students aren't going to teach themselves. They lack the knowledge of doing anything outstanding." Severus said walking to fire place. He saw Harry give the mediwitch an apologetic look.

"You didn't have to be so nasty Sev; she was just trying to help you."

"Well clearly she was mistaken, I didn't need help. And I certainly didn't like the way she talked to me. I'm a grown ass man I don't need her talking to me like a child."

"Well for a grown ass man, you're sure acting like…"

"Like what Harry? I'm acting like a what?" Severus said stepping into his living space. Harry knew where this was going and if he knew Severus like he thought he did, the older man was looking for a fight.

"You're acting like an ass Sev. She didn't mean to talk to you like a child, but at the same time you weren't listening to what she was saying."

"I don't need to listen to anyone, I'm Severus Snape."

"Yeah and I'm Harry Potter, but that doesn't mean I go around being an ignorant ass to everyone who's trying to help me."

"So I'm an ass now is that right? I recall you being particularly nasty to a few people when the war began."

"Only when you behave like a spoiled child. I'm not trying to be nasty or anything I just want you to know that it's okay to be frustrated, but you shouldn't take it out on the ones that are trying to help you. I recall you being nasty to me too Mr. Snape"

"I know I apologize for my childish behavior. I don't know what has gotten into me"

"It's alright Sev, make sure it doesn't happen again or I'll have to spank you. You're frustrated about not teaching. I'd be mad too if I found out a woman was sharing my job with me. Hell you don't even know if she's good at the whole potions thing."

"She's quite remarkable Harry and I can assure you, there is nothing to be jealous about. She's simply just a colleague."

"Are you kidding me? You didn't even know I was flirting with you for an entire year. It wasn't until Draco told you that you finally figured it out. Yeah I may be jealous, but you know what's worse than having a jealous husband?"

"No what's worse?"

"Not having a husband at all. I know when people are flirting and I don't like it. I especially don't like it when they are flirting with my husband and he doesn't realize it."

"Point taken Harry. It's not my fault that I don't care. It's a well developed habit." Snape said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"I know, but I have faith that you'll do the right thing if it ever came to that. And I trust you and I know you have my best interest at heart."

"You do now do you? I always thought you had my best interests at heart."

"I do baby I do. I'm just saying that you'd never do anything stupid to intentionally hurt me nor would I do the same thing."

"You're an odd sort of bird you know that Harry?"

Harry gave a small chuckle and leaned up to kiss his husband. There was a sudden knock on the door. Both Harry and Snape gave each other an odd look. "Enter!" Snape said making his way to the door.

"Sorry Professor, but I heard that you were back and I was hoping you'd come quick."

"What is the matter Ms. Abbott?"

"Um…w-well a few o-of the student's are casting hexing spells at each other and I've asked them to stop, but sir they will not listen." Before the young woman finished her sentence, both Severus and Harry were out the door making their way to the Potions classroom.

Severus opened the door and had managed to dodge a hex that was meant for a third year Slytherin. "Unless you want to see yourselves in a full term detention, I demand you put your wands down this minute or I'll personally take them from all of you." Instantly the wands dropped to the floor and very boy and girl was now staring at the eyes of their professor.

"I'm sorry I let it get out of hand Severus."

"It's perfectly alright Ms. Abbott. You are not to blame. Now, if you are all done with your foolish wand waving and your constant need to cause trouble, I would like to see my classroom the way I had left it. And as for the rest of you, I should be seeing feet making their way up to the infirmary this instant. Fifty points from Gryffindor and fifty points from Slytherin. If anything this stupid happens again, I'll banish all of you from Hogwarts ground. I'll see you all in detention this Friday any late students will be joining Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest for the next month. Now get…out all of you." Snape said walking over to his desk. The students made their way out of the classroom and towards the infirmary. "What potions were you having them brew?" Severus said looking at the fragile girl. His eyes quickly darted to Harry and back to her.

"Well were going to brew the Dreamless Sleep potion, but none of the students would listen to me. I even threatened them with detention, but they just sort of sat there and laughed Professor."

"Laughed?

"Yes sir, they just laughed and then they told me that they wouldn't listen because I wasn't their real professor and that I was a girl therefore girls can't teach potions."

"Well if they're not too keen to listening, I'll just have to find a way to get my teaching across to them. Now if you'll excuse Ms. Abbott I have to go see madam Pomfrey about my students."

"Sev I know what you're thinking and I don't think it would be rational. They're just third years after all."

"No you don't know what I'm thinking. And as far as I know, these brats happen to be some of your students also. Just because you have a different way of punishing your students doesn't mean you can tell me how to punish mine." Harry watched as his husband entered the hospital. His long robes were flying behind him as usual.

"Severus it's good to see again. I have taken care of all the hexed students, some of them are still healing, but the rest are going to be just fine."

"Not to be taken as an offense Poppy but I could care less if they had all died. Where can I find these students?"

"Far end of the room dear."

"Professor what are you doing here?"

"I happen to work here you insolent brats. I am not in a mood to make small talk. I hear that you gave Ms. Abbott a hard time. It seems that you students love detention. So for the next four weeks you'll spend detention with Ms. Abbott cleaning my room and getting it back in the shape it was. And then you'll brew multiple potions to make up for the potions that you did not get to today because you were all too busy to be respectful to your superiors."

"Four weeks? That's a little harsh Professor." A Gryffindor girl says.

"Don't test my patience Ms. Small I'm feeling very annoyed at the behavior you all decided to display. If I were you, I'd shut your mouth before I make it the entire term. I expect a full apology to Ms. Abbott for behaving like children." Severus said walking out of the hospital wing and apparating to the dungeons.


End file.
